Reunited Seas
by Percy'sTwin
Summary: Percell Jackson grew up up at Camp Jupiter with her best friend Jason. When all of a sudden she wakes at Camp Half-Blood. Should she follow her instincts and try to destroy the camp? or listen her new twin brother Percy's advice and pretend to be Greek? Rated T just because.
1. Found

"...Hey...Ar... somebody...lp..." The voice was warbled. As if the speaker was under water. I can't feel anything. I was numb. I can't see, feel, or smell… But I could hear. The voice was still trying to talk to me. Maybe I was dead. Maybe I was in the Underworld. Already gone to my Uncle Pluto. Something seemed off though. I have been to the Underworld before and I had to go through an elevator to get there. I don't remember going in an elevator.

"Can you hear me?" The voice said. It sounded very male.

I started to gain my senses a little bit and opened my eyes, meeting a pair of bright ones. "Jason?" I asked panicking. What had happened? Did we fail our quest? Did I fall out of battle? Did we fail? My eyes focused. Expecting to see Jason, I was surprised. This guy had bright eyes like Jason, but they were _sea green. _Not electric blue like Jason's. Mystery guy smiled at me. His green eyes shining. He laughed.

"No." he said, "My name isn't Jason. But it's okay. You are safe now"

"Then what is your name?" I asked.

"I won't tell you my name," he side smiled, "until you tell me yours."

I didn't want to argue. I needed answers. "Very well then." I said, "My name is Percy Jackson. Now who are you?"

**Not a one shot. I will try and post every Friday. Until next time :)**

**-PercyJackson's Twin**


	2. Percy 2?

"My name is Percy Jackson. Now who are you?" I didn't get an answer for a while. He just stared at me like I had dropped from outer space. While I was waiting for him to answer I noticed a little more about him. He was a little taller than me. Maybe 6' 3" (I was 5' 6") he had untamed raven black hair (like me except mine was curly) and sea green eyes (also like mine). He even looked about my age, which was 15. Was it possible my dad had sired another demigod beside me?

That couldn't be it. This guy would have surely been found by Camp, if of course he was one of my siblings. He had been staring at for a while now.

"Done staring? I believe I asked you a question." I told him.

He snapped out of his trance immediately. I waited. Finally he spoke. "Your name is Percy Jackson? Is this a joke?"

Did he just call me a _joke?_ Even though this guy could have saved my life, I jumped at him. Still not fully out of his trance he was slow to react… And had no idea we were on a hill. We tumbled down the large hill, and I kept my hands at his throat.

"Ack...I-...didn-...it-...tha-...way." He said when we hit the bottom.

"Then what did you mean?" I asked him releasing my hands. I don't usually trust people so quickly (especially after they had insulted me), but there was something about this guy that seemed so… I don't know… _comfortable_?

"Then what did you mean?"

"I thought this might have been a joke. I have a couple friends whose sole purpose in life is to mess with people."

"Okay... But, why do you think I'm a joke?" I was seriously confused now, and hurt.

He was taken aback. "No no no no no no." he said waving his hands. "That really was a mistake. I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings"

"None taken" He paused. "Continue" I said.

"Well," he scratched the back of his neck. "my name is Percy Jackson too. That's why I thought I was being pranked." He stared at me. I just stared back. Not sure what to think. I had never met anyone with my name before, and we look similar. Wait a minute...

"When's your birthday?" I blurted out. My own birthday was the only thing I remember from my "first life" as I like to call it.

"August 18th. Why?"

I froze. "Are we... Could we be..." I faltered.

"Could we be what?" He asked impatiently. Then he seemed to get the message. "Do you know your parents." He said quickly, "Have you been attacked by anything?"

Wait a minute. He already _knew _he was a half-blood.

**As requested by my sister, the next chapter will be about Percell's "first life". I know this is a boring chapter, but this is my first story so cut me some slack! I hope you like the next chapter better!**

**-Percy'sTwin**


	3. The First Day

Maybe I should tell you about my "first life". I don't know much about it, only a faint smile that could be my mother's. When I was 1 year old my father pulled me away from my mother and took my down to Atlantis, where I spent a year. Then, when I was two, my father moved me somewhere else. To Camp Jupiter. Anything before the age of two I had no memory of, so I called it my first life.

I guess the start of my "second life" was when I went to Camp. This day I remember clearly. Father brought me to what I know now as the Wolf House, but I was not alone. A little boy around my age was sitting in the middle of the room. I was carried over and placed next to the little boy who turned and smiled at me. I waved back. After h set me down, Father walked towards a woman that I hadn't see before.

"Neptune." The woman said.

"Juno." My father replied.

Juno smiled. "I see you didn't back out of your promise. Don't worry. Your daughter will be safe in the hands of Lupa."

"She wouldn't have to be." Father was getting angry now. Something I didn't like to see. He got really angry at Triton once when he tried to feed me a pufferfish. "She could've stayed with her mother and gone to New York. Some Romans are accidentally brought there and vice versa. It would do no harm deliberately placing her with the Greeks."

"That's what you think." Juno said glancing at the boy and I. "But you are aware of their scent, right? At age 1 and they were already starting to attract monsters."

"Is that why you brought the boy here? To be _safe."_

Juno narrowed her eyes at my father. "No." her voice was full of ice. "I brought him here because his life is mine, and one day he will be my champion." She suddenly looked at me. A chill went down my spine. "Same with the girl. I don't know what lies ahead for us, but they will be my saviors."

Father glared at Juno. "Very well. But don't think I won't be watching my daughter." He turned away from the woman and came to me, bending down he kissed the top of my head and started to walk away.

I started to cry. I screamed after him, but all he did was turn around. Then continue on his way. The little boy hugged me, and Juno walked towards us and smiled.

"It's okay little one." She said, "You will see him again." she turned to the little boy. "Stay by her Jason. This one's special." She winked then disappeared.

That's when Lupa came in to start our training.

**So I was thinking. I want to write another story about Percell's life at Camp Jupiter. What do you guys think? Review with your opinions!**

**-Percy'sTwin**

**PS: I know I have been updating much more than I said I would, but i just have so many ideas!**


	4. Twins

We _were _twins. Just as I had thought. Okay, okay. I didn't actually predict he was my twin brother. I just assumed he was my half-brother or something.  
Percy brought me up the hill, which he told me was Half-Blood Hill, and stopped at a big pine tree guarded by a dragon. I probably jumped about 10 feet and made a big fool of myself. Real classy from the girl who took down a sea monster (with the help of a few friends). Glad no one was watching. Except _him. _Percy laughed. "He won't bite," he leaned down and scratched under the dragon's neck. It shivered and blew smoke out of it's nose.

I was baffled. "Ha ha. Guess I've never seen someone pet a dragon before."

"It takes some getting used to"

I looked up and saw what the dragon was really guarding. A big shimmering gold fleece. Wait a minute. No way! They had the real Golden Fleece!

"Well," Percy said breaking the silence , "let's enter the camp, but first we have to make a plan. We are not going to tell _anyone _that you are my twin sister."

"Okay," I said, "Why?"

"One: Because the idea still kinda freaks me out. Two: Poseidon wasn't supposed to have another demigod child."

"You mean Neptune."

"What?" he said.

"Neptune." I said. "Poseidon is his Greek form."

Percy looked just as confused as ever. "What are you talking about? We call him Poseidon because all the gods are in their Greek aspect."

"No, you're wrong! All of the gods are _Roman _the Greek part of them disappeared!"

"Who would have told you that!"

"Lupa."

"Who the heck is Lupa?!"

I stared at him in disbelief. Had he not gone to the Wolf House? Was he one of the loaners that learned everything about the gods by experience? This guy defiantly didn't seem Roman to me at all now.

"You aren't Roman, are you?" I asked.

He was puzzled. "No. All demigods are Greek. There is no such thing as a Roman demigod."

"Well, then I guess I don't exist."

"Wait. You-you're a _Roman _demigod? I was told there were only Greek demigods! This makes the plan a lot harder now."

"Okay, let me get this straight. You are Greek-"

"-Correct."

"Where did you go to camp? I went to Camp Jupiter."

"I have no idea what Camp Jupiter is, and I was about to show you where I go to camp." He pulled me closer to the top of hill. "This place is called Half-Blood Hill for a few reasons." Percy pointed down.

What I saw took my breath away. Below us was a busy place with buildings scattered all over the place. I saw an armory, a stable, a cluster of cabins and there was even a beach! A luxury Camp Jupiter did not have. I also noticed there were fauns running around chasing tree spirits, or playing volleyball with some of the campers.

"Fauns-I mean satyrs-are allowed in the camp?" I asked Percy.

"Of course." He said, "They enroll is schools and escort demigods to camp. Are they not allowed in the Roman camp?"

"It's Camp Jupiter and no."

He shrugged. "Your loss." He looked down at the camp. A blonde girl with curly hair was walking towards us. Percy turned to me. "Ready to meet some of my friends?"

**Before you start to throw tomatoes at me, I know this was a uneventful chapter, but I had to put in the transition between when the Percy's meet and when Percell meets Perseus's friends.**

**-Percy'sTwin**


	5. Annabeth

The blonde, curly haired girl came up to us and did something that really surprised me. She pushed my brother down the hill. "You idiot! You can't just run away from me like that!"

"Why not?" Percy challenged, walking back up the hill.

"Because I was telling you something import- who is _she_." She said giving me an icy glare.

I put out my hand without, not bothered at all by the glare, and said, "Percell. But you can call me Percy. Everyone does."

"Annabeth," she shook my hand, "but just who _are _you?"

"Ummmm, well, you see, I was at school, minding my own business, when suddenly a huge black dog tries to kill me. Then, out of the blue, this guys pops out of nowhere and kills it with a big stick."

Annabeth didn't look convinced, but she shook it off. "Okay. I guess we should bring you to Chiron to explain every thing to you. Follow us."

As we walked through the camp, I couldn't help but notice how strange everything was. The campers were just wandering around the grounds doing whatever they liked. We had finally reached the Big House. Two men were sitting by a table playing a card game. One was in a wheel chair and had a scraggly beard. The other, well, he was a plump man with bloodshot eyes. Bacchus, maybe? The one with the beard looked over at me and when his eyes met mine, he seemed to panic.

"I'm sorry Mr. D, but I have won this hand." the man in the wheel chai said, turning back to his game.

"As always," Mr. D sighed. Then, he turned towards me. "New camper, are you? Well, welcome to Camp Half-blood and _blah blah blah._"

Mr. D snapped his fingers and was gone in an instant.

"Why did he leave?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know." Chiron replied, "Do you mind leaving this girl's orientation to me and Percy, my dear?"

"Um, sure" Annabeth looked at Percy one more time, then left.

"So, Percell Jackson," Chiron said to me, "what brought you here?"


	6. Chiron

Should I lie? I wanted to. It seemed like the ok road to take, but something about Chiron made me chose otherwise.

"I don't know," I said, "One second I was sitting by a river at my summer camp, then the next second I was at the top of Half-Blood Hill."

Chiron sighed, "And this summer camp. It is Camp Jupiter, am I correct?"

"Umm, yes. How did you know?"

"Old eyes, Miss Jackson." He started to stand. I had a feeling that he wasn't crippled, but I didn't expect the bottom half of a horse to come out of the now empty wheelchair. "Though, in reality I noticed you posture."

"My posture?"

"Your back is straight, and you chin is up. Not many teenagers stand like that. Also, you are Percy's sister, which means you are a demigod, and since you did not attend this camp, you must have attended the other."

"Wait a minute," Percy said. He had been so quiet I forgot he was even here. "You knew about this Roman camp, but didn't tell us? We could've used their help in the Battle of the Labyrinth!"

Chiron just looked at Percy with sad eyes. "It's not that simple. The Greeks and Romans aren't exactly on friendly terms, if both camps were to meet all Hades would break loose-"

He was cut short by a small camper opening the door. He looked about 8.

"Percy, Annabeth wanted me to tell you she is waiting in the arena for you."

"Thanks," he replied, "tell her I'll be there in a few minutes."

The boy nodded and ran back the way he came. Percy turned to me, "Want to see where we practice sword fighting?"

I looked at Chiron, then back at Percy. "Do you mind sir?" I asked Chiron.

"Not at all my dear." he replied.

He smiled, but it looked forced. Percy grabbed my hand and started dragging me out the door. A few feet later he slowed, then stopped by what I guessed to be the arena. "I can't wait to see who's the better sword fighter."

"Don't think you're better." I told him, "I have been training all my life. You don't stand a chance!" I was about to take out my sword when-

"Hey Prissy! I heard you have a twin!"

**UGH! I've been so out of it! I haven't updated in what? A month! I guess I just haven't had the motivation to keep writing. I haven't gotten any reviews about posting so I guess no one really missed it that much! But whatever, chapter 6 is up! :D**

**-Percy'sTwin**


	7. Fight with Clarisse

** I haven't updated in forever! Sorry. I kind of lost inspiration. I had written the whole story and then uploaded the first chapter, but somehow it all got deleted and I had to write it all over again. **

**Anyways on with the story!**

Clarisse was a very big girl. Not big as in fat, but big as in she had a lot of muscle. I wasn't scared of her. I had taken on many more ferocious monsters than her. Nut she seemed like a bully. Someone who would pick on people to get their lunch money.

"So Prissy," Clarisse said, "Are you going to introduce me?"

Percy scowled. "Clarisse, this is my sister Percell."

She burst out laughing. "Percell?! I can't believe how close your names are! That's hilarious! What was your mom thinking!"

"My mother didn't name me." I stepped in, "My name was given to me by my… god mother. So to speak." In reality Salacia gave me my name. She didn't like me much, but the only way I was able to stay in Atlantis for a year was if she got to name me. She had reason to dislike me though. I mean after all I was the child of her husband's disloyalty.

"I don't care about how you were named."

"Well, maybe if you gained some intelligence you would find out the Earth revolves around the sun, not you." I replied calmly.

Clarisse looked at me and said, "You have attitude Percell. Maybe we won't be enemies." Then she walked away.

I turned towards Perseus. His jaw was on the floor. "She didn't try to beat you up. Not even a little bit."

I gave him a smug look. "Didn't you have to meet Annabeth?"

Perseus looked like he was going to pass out, then grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me towards the arena. Annabeth was sitting to the side of the arena typing on a computer with a Delta on it. "Sorry Annabeth. For being late."

She looked up from her computer with an unreadable face. "Oh, it's fine," she said sarcastically, "It's not like I had anything _important _to tell you. Oh wait! I did."

**Very short chapter I know, but I had to get something out there.**


End file.
